


fog lifts from the harbor

by StrangerInAStrangeLand



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInAStrangeLand/pseuds/StrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: Dawn goes down today.(Ironstrange Weekly Prompt: "Fireside")





	fog lifts from the harbor

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY inspired by Sax Rohmer #1 by (guess who) The Mountain Goats

Stephen didn't intend to die at the end of dawn today, nor did he expect to die at the hands of Tony Stark, of all people. 

People say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die. That didn't seem to be the case here, as Stephen couldn't remember anything leading up to his demise. It was a rush that left him senseless. 

The closest thing he could recollect was a flash of light, a burning ring, and a sunrise. Probably one of the prettiest sunrises he had ever seen.

He could feel his heart quiver as he saw the darkness in Tony's eyes. The subtle red that told him that he wasn't facing his lover -- he was facing a monster. And the worst part was that it was all his fault.

If he hadn't encountered the demon on his mission...if he hadn't tried to take him on singlehandedly...if he had done better at protecting Tony....none of this would have happened. 

Guess this was his punishment.

"Tony, this isn't you..." Faint memories of his final words echoed in his head. He remembered holding up a shaky hand, on the brink of tears as he tried to fight back against the demon.

Tony didn't recognize him. He mirrored his stance, holding up his arm as he prepared to blast him into bits.

Part of him knew that fighting was useless. Part of him knew Tony was already too far gone to be saved. But everything inside of him told him that he was still worth fighting for.

"Tony, I'm coming home to you," he whispered, closing his eyes tight as he raised his hand. "If it's the last thing that I do."

He inhaled, already too guilty to look him in the eye, and struck.

"By the Flames of the Faltine!" 

He fired the spell at the puppet. In an instant, he heard Tony fire back.

He missed. Tony didn't. 

As the flash of electricity pierced through his chest, Stephen saw the suit falter for a second. As if suddenly regaining humanity.

Had the spell worked? Had he finally brought him back to his senses?

He fell backwards. As the fire flickered around him, encapsulating him in heat, he realized that he would soon die without an answer. And though the thought was haunting, the idea of him saving Tony one final time triumphed his worries. 

He collapsed against the magical fireside, eyes trailing the growing puddle of blood staining his robes as he slowly lost any sense of life.   
He found no use to fighting back-- he had to die at some point. All roads were leading to the same blocked interesection. Perhaps this was his time.

As his eyelids shut one final time, he embraced the fire as it danced on his skin and ate him whole. The last thing he heard would've shattered his heart if it hadn't stopped beating at this point.

"Stephen! ...Stephen, godammit, I'm sorry...Stephen? Stephen...can you he a r..." 

And that was the end of the Sorcerer Supreme.

**Author's Note:**

> tony didn't hesitate bitch lmao


End file.
